List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Dream World
The following is a list of Dream World-related promotions given away on the Global Link. __TOC__ Décor with its Hidden Ability and a C-Gear skin. Unlike those, however, this does not require a password.| ko=포켓몬인형 폴리곤2|kot=Pokémon Doll Porygon2|kop=none|koa=October 20, 2011 to April 27, 2012|koi=This Décor was made available with a Porygon with its Hidden Ability and a Porygon-Z C-Gear skin. Unlike those, however, this does not require a password.| en=Porygon2 Doll|inp=N/A (North America, Australia and New Zealand)|ina=July 12 to September 27, 2012 (North America, Australia, and New Zealand)|ini=This Décor was made available with a Porygon with its Hidden Ability and a Porygon-Z C-Gear skin. Unlike those, however, this does not require a password.|}} and the availability of the , was made available to celebrate Halloween. The password for this was made available in Pokémon Center stores to advertise the Pokémon Museum Party promotion. Unlocking this also unlocks the Party Painting Décor. Notably, it is one of the first Décor to be given away via promotion that is not a doll.}} and the availability of the , was made available to celebrate Halloween. The password for this was made available in Pokémon Center stores to advertise the Pokémon Museum Party promotion. Unlocking this also unlocks the Museum Mat Décor. Notably, it is one of the first Décor to be given away via promotion that is not a doll.}} of the Pokémon Global Link.| en=Pikachu Doll|fr=Poupée Pikachu|it=Bambola Pikachu|de=Pikachu-Puppe|es=Muñeco Pikachu|inp=RAPDRA|ina=October 11 to November 15, 2012|ini=Added to celebrate the launch of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, the password was posted on the news of the official Pokémon Black and White Website| ko=포켓몬인형 피카츄|kot=Pokémon Doll Pikachu|kop=2년후의하나지방|kopt=Unova, 2 years later|koa=November 8 to December 20, 2012|koi=This Décor was distributed during Korea's Pokémon Global Link first monthly event (Korean: 월간기획 제1탄 Monthly Plan 1). It was made available along with Reshiram and Zekrom Dolls to commemorate the release of and the start of Pokémon Global Link after it was taken down for extended maintenance. The password was found on the official Korean Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 website.}} and the start of Pokémon Global Link after it was taken down for extended maintenance. The password was found on the official Korean Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 website.}} Catalogues stores, and it was distributed alongside the C-Gear skin featuring Audino, despite the shorter date of availability.}} |ina=November 18, 2011 to March 1, 2012|ini=The password for this catalogue was revealed in Nintendo Power in North America. It was released without a password in PAL regions.| ko=윈터카탈로그2011|kot=Winter Catalogue 2011|kop=PDW에서 만나자|kopt=Let's meet at PDW|koa=December 8, 2011 to February 29, 2012|koi=The password for this catalogue was revealed in 포켓몬통신 WINTER 2012 Pokémon Communication Winter 2012.| }} .|}} Special homes , , and , to enter the Pokémon Café Forest. This special home, alongside a catalogue and a C-Gear skin, was available to promote the Pokémon Café merchandise available in Pokémon Center stores in Japan from May 25 to August 28, 2011.}} or , players may enter an area of the Island of Dreams, where a Victini, who is interested in a certain treasure box, awaits. The area is actually the same as the , which was unreleased when the special home was available. By completing the game involving the treasure box once, players unlock a promotion that allows them to get a C-Gear skin featuring the Pokémon they tucked in. Tucking in the other Pokémon another day and playing the mini-game again allows players to obtain the other C-Gear skin. Besides those, the area only features Pokémon found in the film: , , , , and , as well as a Summer (which reflects the real-world season in Japan when the movie was released) in a room with a Doll—the same doll players can obtain via a promotion. The doll itself actually mentions the password needed. | en=Pokemon Movie|it=Film Pokémon|inp=none|ina=March 10 to May 29, 2012|ini=This special home was not only made available to commemorate the fourteenth movie, but it was also released to commemorate the anniversary of . Unlike the Japanese promotion for this, this was released after the release of the area, and like the Japanese promotion, the Victini Doll mentions the password needed to access the promotion for it.}} See also Category:Lists Category:Pokémon Dream World Category:Pokémon Global Link